Mima
“Oh, who cares about some cheap, middle-of-nowhere shrine.” General Information Mima is a vengeful spirit that haunts the area around the Hakurei Shrine in the PC-98 canon. Though she is called an evil spirit, she is not the same variety as the ones that appear in Subterranean Animism and Wild and Horned Hermit. She is, in reality, extremely strong, and she is very confident in her combat and magical abilities. Originally, she is sealed in the hokora attached to the shrine, but she manages to repeatedly break free of the seal. Mima first appeared in the Hell route of the first Touhou Project game Highly Responsive to Prayers as a Stage 2 boss. She then later appeared as the final boss of Story of Eastern Wonderland. She then appeared as a playable character in both Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream and Mystic Square. Although originally a very prominent character in the Touhou Project (one of the earliest characters appearing in almost every pre-Windows game from the very beginning), like many PC-98 characters, Mima has almost entirely disappeared from the series from Embodiment of Scarlet Devil onwards. Although she is often called a ghost, Mima denies being dead and tries to explain herself as being "just a soul". In her profiles, she is described as being a "deity-like existence" of the shrine. Though in her Mystic Square good ending, she acknowledges that she is a ghost when alone. Being in spirit form, Mima's magic is most powerful during the night. She claims to want revenge against the entire human race, but it's not known what her motivations for that are. By the present day, most of the evil in her evil spirit has faded off. Apparently, she is quite knowledgeable about the past of the Hakurei Shrine, even down to knowing exactly what the function of the Yin-Yang Orbs' true power is. Presumably, there is a reason and a story for this, but she's so old that she's forgotten what it was. Personality Mima is a very sneaky ghost who likes annoying people (Especially Reimu) to get entertainment out of them. She lies a lot but not because she's a pathological liar, but because she could and it provides more entertainment for her when they believe her. She's very touchy when people call her dead. She also enjoys Danmaku battles. Abilities Mima is able perform a legendary form of magic that allows her to cast magical spells and feats through the moon. Mima can infuse lunar energy/substances in combat. She can also invoke moon energy magic to various uses. Mima can create or wield weaponry power over the moon or moonlight, which grants her a wide variety of moon-based abilities, including variable power with the phases of the moon and the ability to let out the moon's power with an attack. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of lunar ability they posses. Story She breaks loose of a seal in the events of Story of Eastern Wonderland, and appears in the final two stages along with Marisa Kirisame, who appears to be her apprentice of sorts. Reimu accuses Mima of wrecking her shrine, but Mima responds that she was more interested in vengeance against the entire human race. Mima eventually challenges Reimu so she can take the yin yang orbs and their power for herself. After she suffers another defeat by Reimu's hand, she is once again sealed away, only to break free a month later. She is one of the playable characters in Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream. After defeating Yumemi, her wish is for the moon to stay up forever, as her power is strongest when the moon is out. Yumemi grants her wish by placing the moon in geosynchronous orbit, causing it to always be night. Afterwards, Mima cheerfully used her now-eternal increased power to go tease Reimu some more. Things were eventually restored back to the normal day night circle, but how is a story for another time. She is one of the playable characters in Mystic Square, deciding to travel to Makai for her own reasons (that being that the demons were intruding on her turf since the human world was hers). Mima cheerfully trolls her way through the various inhabitants of Makai (including Alice Margatroid) and eventually meets Shinki. After Shinki introduces herself as the god of Makai, Mima gets an idea to lie that she herself is the god of the human world. She ends up fighting Shinki to stop the demons from going to the human world. After her victory, Shinki asks Mima to leave and questions if Mima is just one of the many eight million gods. Mima returns to the Hakurei shrine, thinking on the matter and considers becoming a god, herself, but in the end decides to just tease Reimu some more, even as demons continue to infest the Hakurei Shrine. Later, Mima eventually encounters Alice again, who challenges Mima to a rematch. Aferwards, Mima forces Alice to be her maid. As Alice serves her, Mima decides that maybe she'll become a god, after all. Mima has made a number of other references within the Windows canon. After many years of absence, Mima once again appeared on the cover of Akyu's Untouched Score vol.4, but she appeared to have a star on her cap. She was possibly made reference in Curiosities of Lotus Asia Chapter 25, when Reimu Hakurei comments that the Hakurei Shrine was once taken over by an evil spirit for its god (something that Mima, an evil spirit, did). The fact that Mima isn't mentioned by name however, might mean it wasn't Mima. Her music theme "Reincarnation" has been arranged a number of times after the PC-98, with one arrangment coming from Dolls in Pseudo Paradise. She might've been made reference in the comments of said album. Furthermore, Mima's "Orreries Sun" attack is one of the super moves that Marisa Kirisame can perform in Immaterial and Missing Power''and ''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody as Mima is believed to have been Marisa's mentor of some sort. Relationships Marisa Kirisame Within the PC-98 Era, Marisa Kirisame was subservient to Mima and she tells Marisa to "train harder" in Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream and Marisa saying "I beat Lady Mima". Currently, she's the sole character whom Marisa calls by a title of honour. Marisa admires Mima greatly, boasting that she can make a strategy guide in Story of Eastern Wonderland's omake because "there's no way Mima-sama can be beaten", and apologising to Mima when defeated by Reimu Hakurei. Moreover, in Story of Eastern Wonderland, there was also a bit where Marisa manipulated star magic and sent forth something like "Orreries Sun", and afterwards Mima also used star magic and Orreries. In the Windows canon, Marisa also has Orreries Sun as a spell card in Immaterial and Missing Power. Reimu Hakurei Mima haunts the surroundings of the Hakurei Shrine, after many confrontations and being resealed by Reimu, she decides to spend her days making fun of the her. Alice Margatroid At the end of Mystic Square, Mima takes Alice as her maid, releasing her some time later. Quotes ”You will die.” “I wonder who's over THERE!” “Do you regret fighting me?” ”Hm, you were just as strong as you said. Which isn't strong enough.” ”I don't usually remember every single face of the small fries I encounter.” Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral